Pregnancy Before Marriage
by GGLOVER91
Summary: What will happen when Lorelai get's pregnant before she get's married? Read to find out. A very old one. Written in August of last year. 3 part series, completed. Please read and review. Don't Judge!
1. Luke Has Reproduced

**Luke has Reproduced**

_**A/N: Very old one. I wrote this the beginning of the school year, August some time. They aren't very good so don't judge by this 3 part story. Thanks and Review.**_

* * *

**Lorelai's House**

The camera opens to Lorelai's living room. Lorelai is sitting on her couch watching "Mr. Ed". You can here Luke in the kitchen. He is making spaghetti and Italian bread. Luke calls from the kitchen.

Luke: Dinner is almost ready.

Lorelai looks towards the kitchen and sniffs.(She looks sick) She jumps from the couch and runs up the stairs.

A few seconds later Luke comes out of the kitchen into the living room. He walks in and looks around.

Luke: Lorelai?

He hears her vomiting and then runs up the stairs.

**CAMERA FADES TO LORELAI'S BEDROOM**

Lorelai is laying in bed. Luke is sitting on the edge next to her. He is watching her. (She looks up at him and smiles)

Lorelai: I think I'm pregnant.

(Luke looks shocked)

Luke: By me?

(Lorelai laughs)

Lorelai: Of course by you.

Luke: Are you sure your...? (He looks a little nervous and queasy)

(Lorelai looks intently at Luke)

Lorelai: Just when I was sick earlier... I thought that it might be that well we... I mean I'm, you know.

Luke: Maybe you are coming down with something?

Lorelai: Maybe. (She looks upset)

Luke touches Lorelai's hand gently. A tear falls down her face.

Lorelai: I am pregnant. I've been late for a month and a half now, and I took a pregnancy test.

Luke: When? (He starts to look upset)

Lorelai: The beginning of the month. I had been late for a month and I was craving fresh apples. I hate apples and I only like them when I'm pregnant.

There is silence.

Lorelai: You don't want a child! (She starts to cry)

Luke pulls Lorelai over to him and hugs her.

Luke: Yes I do. (He says uncomfortably)

Lorelai pulls away from him. She smiles and wipes away tears.

Luke: How about we go eat dinner and then watch a movie?

Lorelai nods yes and starts to get up. Luke pulls her up and kisses her lips. Soft at first and then harder. Luke puts his arms around her. Lorelai pushes him away.

Lorelai: You've finally reproduced. (She laughs) And I'm glad.

Luke: Me too. (He says under his breath and a little upset)

Lorelai's House

The camera opens to Lorelai's kitchen. Luke and Lorelai are sitting at the table eating. Luke is watching Lorelai closely. She looks up from her dinner.

Lorelai: What is it Luke?

(She sits down her fork and wipes her hands)

Luke: Nothing.

(He looks down nervously)

Lorelai gets up and goes over to Luke and starts to massage his shoulders.

Lorelai: Why are you so tense?

(She keeps massaging his shoulders)

Luke pushes her hands away and gets up and walks away. Lorelai follows him into the living room. He sits down on the couch and Lorelai sits next to him. She puts her hand on his leg. He looks down at her hand then looks away quickly.

Lorelai: Are you upset about earlier? (She moves her hand to his face. She pulls his face to hers and looks in his eyes)

Luke: No, I'm fine. (He looks away)

Lorelai: Luke, I'm sorry about this. I am scared, but I know that we can make it through this together.

Lorelai starts to cry. She gets up and walks into the kitchen. Luke stays on the couch. He looks towards the kitchen and gets up and walks into the kitchen after Lorelai.

Luke: Lorelai, don't cry.

Lorelai is standing at the sink looking out the window crying. Luke walks over to her and pulls her into his chest. She cries harder. Luke holds her.

THE SCENE FADES TO EARLY MORNING IN LORELAI'S BEDROOM

Lorelai's head is laid against Luke's chest. She is asleep. Luke is awake. He is mumbling and stroking her hair.

Luke: I want kids. I mean I never liked their sticky hands, but if it's with you I want them. I have always wanted kids with you. I don't know. I hate that I made you upset. I...I love..you.

Lorelai: I love you too Luke.

Lorelai looks up at Luke. Luke looks nervous. He starts to get up, but Lorelai pulls him back down.

Lorelai: Luke, I love you.

A tear runs down her face and she smiles.

Lorelai: I love you. I love you. I love you.

Lorelai starts to cry, but still smiles.

Luke: Why are you crying?

Lorelai: Because I love you. I actually can say it. I love you. I love you!

Luke: Lorelai stop. Stop crying.

Lorelai: Luke I want a child with you. I know we can make it. It is soon and I'm scared, but I love you and I will love this child.

Luke: I'm sure we can make it. I just am scared. I don't think I can be a good father though.

Lorelai: You will be a great father. This kid will be the luckiest kid. You are a wonderful man and I love you, this kid will love you too. We are in this together.

Luke smiles. Luke kisses her forehead then moves his lips down onto her lips. He kisses her tenderly. She kisses him deeply. He breaks away.

Luke: No coffee.

Lorelai: Daddy. We want coffee!

Lorelai laughs and points at her stomach.

Luke: No coffee.

Lorelai: Daddy.

Luke: Lorelai. You can't have coffee while your pregnant.

Lorelai: Decaf?

Luke: No coffee, not even decaf.

Lorelai: Fine, you won.

Luke: Get dressed. I'm going to go make breakfast. What do you want?

Lorelai thinks.

Lorelai: Scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon mixed. A large glass of milk with a little bit of orange juice with it and blueberry pancakes.

Luke: My god. My baby is sure a pig.

Lorelai laughs. Luke starts to walk out then turns around.

Luke: Call the doctor. You need to get a check up.

Lorelai nods then gets up. Luke walks out. Lorelai walks over to her dresser and pulls out some clothes.

**Doctor's Office**

Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the waiting room of the OBGYN. Luke's head is down. Lorelai's hand is on his back. A nurse comes into the room. Luke looks up.

Nurse: Lorelai Gilmore. The doctor will see you know.

Lorelai gets up and Luke stays sitting.

Lorelai: Can he come too.

(She motions towards Luke)

Nurse: Of course.

Luke: Go on Lorelai. I will stay here.

Lorelai walks over to Luke and pulls him up.

Lorelai: Come on Luke.

Luke gets up and walks after Lorelai. The nurse takes them into a small room with a comfy chair and red, white, and blue wallpaper.

Nurse: There is gowns in the drawer over there. (She motions to a small drawer underneath the sink) Take everything off except your top. The doctor will be in, in a few minutes.

Lorelai: Thank you.

The nurse leaves. Lorelai walks over to the drawer and opens it and pulls out a green gown. Luke starts to open the door to leave.

Luke: I'll wait outside while you change.

Lorelai: Luke you've seen me change before. You sit in that chair and calm down.

Luke walks over to the chair and sits down. He puts his head down. Lorelai starts to take off her shoes.

THE SCENE FADES TO AFTER THE DOCTOR'S VISIT

Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor is writing something on a piece of paper. Luke is holding Lorelai's hand. The doctor stops writing and looks up.

Doctor: For sure you are pregnant. Everything looked alright, but I wanted to take some tests just to make sure. I will call you in a few days to let you know how everything turned out, but right now you just need to take these pills (he hands her a bottle of pills) to help with the morning sickness.

Lorelai: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: Well you can go and Congratulations.

Luke: Thanks again doctor.

Lorelai and Luke get up and shake the doctor's hand. They walk out.

THE SCENE FADES TO LUKE'S TRUCK

Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the car quietly. Luke is driving. Lorelai is rubbing her stomach. Luke turns over to Lorelai.

Luke: Do you want to stay over at my apartment tonight?

Lorelai stops rubbing her stomach and looks up at Luke.

Lorelai: No, you stay at the house. Our house.

Luke turns back to Lorelai.

Luke: Our house?

Lorelai: Now that we are having a child it's our house.

Luke: You own it.

Lorelai: Yes, but we can move in together. You almost stay over every night and if your not staying over I'm at your apartment. You need to move in.

Luke pulls up to Lorelai's house. Luke gets out and walks over to Lorelai. He helps her out and they walk into the house.

Lorelai: Are you tired?

Luke: A little, why?

Lorelai: Carrying a baby loads you down.

Luke laughs. They walk up the stairs.

Luke's Diner

Lorelai is sitting at the counter. Luke is serving Kirk. Luke comes around the counter to in front of Lorelai.

Luke: You hungry?

Lorelai: Nope. The baby is probably sleeping.

Lorelai starts laughing.

Lorelai: Oh great. It's up again! I want raspberry pancakes and a fat juicy apple on the side. Oh and coffee.

Luke: Lorelai. No coffee. The baby will have 13 toes.

Lorelai: Fine, apple juice instead.

Luke turns around to give the order to Caesar, then the phone rings.

Brrriiinngg...

Luke answers the phone.

Luke: Hello.

Person: This is doctor Mark's office. Is Lorelai Gilmore or Luke Danes there?

Luke: This is Luke Danes.

Person: We need Lorelai Gilmore to come to the doctor's office tomorrow afternoon at 4:45. Can she make it.

Luke looks over at Lorelai. Lorelai is looking through her purse. Luke turns back.

Luke: Yes, I'll have her there. Is anything wrong?

Person: The doctor will see you tomorrow.

Luke hangs the phone up. He looks worried. He walks over to Lorelai.

Luke: You have a doctors appointment tomorrow at 4:45.

Lorelai: Why?

She stops looking in her purse and looks up at Luke.

Lorelai: Did they say something was wrong?

Luke looks very nervous.

Luke: No.

Lorelai: Ok. I hope nothing is wrong.

Luke: Nothing is wrong. (He looks even more upset) I'll drive you.

Lorelai: Is my lunch done?

Luke turns around and walks into the kitchen.

THE SCENE FADES TO LORELAI'S HOUSE

Lorelai and Luke are sitting on the couch. They are talking about the baby. As they talk Luke rubs Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai's hand is on top of his.

Lorelai: If it's a boy we should name him William after your father.

Luke smiles.

Luke: Maybe William Richard? You know after both our fathers.

Lorelai: Yeah. What about a girl?

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: It's my favorite name.

Lorelai smiles. She leans up and kisses him tenderly. They break apart and she looks back down at his hand.

Lorelai: I like the name Victoria. Maybe her name could be Victoria Lorelai Danes?

Luke: I like that, especially the Danes part.

Lorelai looks at her left ring finger and smiles. Her diamond ring fits perfect.

Luke: You having second thoughts?

He notices her looking at her engagement ring.

Lorelai: No.

Luke smiles and pulls her into him.

Luke: Good.

They both smiles.

THE SCENE FADES TO DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Lorelai and Luke are sitting in two chairs across from the doctor. His hands are folded and he is looking at them.

Doctor: We are afraid that you might lose your child.

Lorelai: What?

Doctor: Your child's heart rate is dropping. We are afraid that eventually it's heart will stop.

Lorelai: Luke.

Luke looks over at Lorelai. She has became very pale. He gets up and walks over to her. She tries to get up and passes out. Luke grabs her and the doctor rushes over.

SCENE FADES TO HOSPITAL ROOM

Lorelai is laying on a hospital bed. Luke is sitting next to her in a small uncomfortable chair. Lorelai starts to move. Luke stands up.

Lorelai: Where am I?

Luke: Your in the hospital.

Lorelai: Oh my god. Is the baby alright?

Luke: Yes. The baby will be fine. The doctor said that there is a very good chance that the baby's heart rate will increase... You scared me Lorelai.

Lorelai: Luke, your happy right?

Luke sits down on the hospital bed next to her. He puts his hand on hers.

Luke: Yes, very happy.

Lorelai: (Points down at her stomach) This kid is happy too. It keeps telling me.

There is silence for a minute.

Lorelai: You know, I'm happy too.

There is more silence

Lorelai: So when can we go home?

Luke: As soon as your ready.

Luke helps Lorelai up. He puts his arm around her waist and they walk out.

3 months later

Lorelai and Luke's House

(Lorelai and Luke are still engaged. She is now 4 ½ months pregnant and she has a very noticeable bump)

Lorelai and Luke are laying in the bed. They are snuggled up together. Luke is rubbing her stomach. Lorelai is asleep.

Luke: Hey little babies. How are you doing in there?

(Lorelai woke up, Luke didn't notice)

Lorelai: Luke, what are you doing to our children?

Luke: Nothing.

(He looks embarrassed)

Lorelai: Don't be embarrassed.

Luke: I'm not embarrassed.

Lorelai: Luke, I have known you for almost ten years, I know when your embarrassed. You get embarrassed when I see you naked.

Luke: I do not!

Lorelai: Ok fine, you don't.

Luke: You feeling alright?

Lorelai: I'm fine except your kids are killing me.

Luke: Want something?

Lorelai: You.

Luke: You have me.

Lorelai: Yes, but I want you fully. I know DIRTY!

Luke: Very dirty.

They laugh.

Luke: Want anything to eat?

Lorelai: No. These twins aren't that hungry right now.

Luke: Ok, well you go back to sleep.

Lorelai: Why? I want to come with you to work.

Luke: Lorelai get your rest. Remember what we have to do tonight?

Lorelai sighs.

Lorelai: Do we have to?

Luke: Yes your parents need to know. They have been gone for 5 months and they left no number so you never got to tell them, but you have no excuse not to tell them now.

Lorelai: Fine. I'm not that tired, please let me go with you to work.

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Luke.

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Luke.

Luke: Stop that. (He gets up out of bed)

Lorelai starts to get up. Luke runs to the other side of the bed and helps her up.

Lorelai: Luke, I don't need any help. I can still get up.

Luke: I know, I just want you to not hurt yourself or the babies.

Lorelai walks over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of blue-jeans and a red sweater.

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Yes.

Luke: Stay like you are. I like to see you in my shirt.

Lorelai: Luke. I'm going out in public.

Luke: Right.

Lorelai starts to change and so does Luke.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE DINER

Lorelai and Luke are walking in. Lorelai is wearing a big red jacket over her sweater. They walk on in and Lorelai sits at a table. Luke walks into the back and grabs a tablet. He walks back over to Lorelai.

Luke: Are you hungry?

Lorelai: Just some coffee.

Luke nods ok and turns around and walks over to the coffee pots. He starts to pour coffee into a cup when suddenly he stops and pours it back. He walks back over to her.

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Yes Burger Boy? (She grins)

Luke looks a little mad.

Luke: No coffee until my kids are born.

Lorelai: Are you sure their your kids? (She laughs)

Luke nods yes.

Luke: Very sure. (He kisses her head)

Lorelai: Since I can't have coffee can I have orange juice?

Luke: Coming right up.

THE SCENE FADES TO BABY STORE

Lorelai and Luke are walking around. Lorelai is pushing a cart full of baby stuff. They come to the cribs.

Lorelai: Oh look, that one would be perfect.

Lorelai points to a white wood crib.

Lorelai: And we could get blue and pink checked bedding. Ow!

Luke: Are you alright? (He looks at her nervously)

Lorelai: I'm fine. Your kids just don't like mommy. They keep kicking.

Luke: They're mine for sure.

Lorelai laughs. They walk on and start to look at clothes.

Luke: Are you ready for tonight?

Lorelai looks up from a blue dress.

Lorelai: No.

Luke: Lorelai I'm coming with you, I can be your buffer.

Lorelai: You wont let them yell at me will you?

Luke: Of course not.

Lorelai smiles then looks back down at the blue dress.

Lorelai: I can't believe I'm having your children.

Luke: Me either.

THE SCENE FADES TO LUKE'S TRUCK LATER THAT NIGHT

Lorelai: Lets turn around. The kids are kicking like crazy, they already don't like their grandparents.

Luke keeps driving and stays quiet.

Lorelai: You seem calm. How can you be so calm? You hate my parents. Come on lets turn around.

They pull into the driveway of the Gilmore's house. Luke gets out, but Lorelai stays put.

Luke: Lets go Lorelai.

Luke walks over to the passenger door and opens it.

Luke: I don't want to have to drag you in there.

Lorelai: I am not going in there.

(She points towards the house)

Luke pulls her out of the car and then shuts the door and locks it.

Luke: You are being a bad example for our children.

Luke pulls her up to the door and rings the door bell. The door starts to open.

Maid: Hello.

Luke: Hi we are here to see Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore. This is their daughter.

(He motions to Lorelai)

Maid: They are in the living area. May I take your coats.

They walk inside the door. Luke takes his jacket off and gives it to the maid. Lorelai doesn't.

Lorelai: I'm cold.

Luke: She'll keep her jacket on.

They walk into the livingroom. Richard is pouring drinks and Emily is sitting on the couch. When she sees them come in she smiles.

Emily: Oh, Richard look who's here. It's Lorelai and Luke.

Richard turns around.

Richard: How are you guys? You look well.

Luke: Hello Mr. Gilmore. Were fine. How was your vacation in England?

Richard: Very good. We toured England like a tourist. It was fun.

Emily: Fun for a while, but after 2 months I was ready to come home. Lorelai you haven't said anything, what's been going on?

Lorelai: Nothing mom.

Richard: Sit down. Would you like some drinks?

Luke: Nothing for me.

Lorelai: A Martine with an(Luke stares at her)... never mind, I'm not that thirsty after all.

Richard: Well I want a bloody mary. What about you Emily?

Emily: BloodyMary.

Richard makes the drinks then hands one to Emily. He sits down across from Luke and Lorelai. Luke nudges Lorelai. Lorelai looks at Luke then whimpers.

Lorelai: Mom and Dad.

Emily: Yes Lorelai.

Lorelai: Me and Luke have something we need to tell you about. I tried to call you when I first found out, but I could never get you. I know you'll be a little upset, but I can't help it. Well I could have, but well...

Emily: Stop blubbering Lorelai. Get to the point.

Lorelai looks at Luke. She then turns back to Richard and Emily.

Lorelai: I'm pregnant.

Emily frowns. Richard smiles.

Richard: That's great. Congratulations. I'm very happy for you.

Emily: Yeah. That's nice. I'll check to see if dinner is ready.

Emily gets up and walks out of the room. Richard gets up and walks out after her. Lorelai looks at Luke.

Lorelai: I told you.

Luke: It's not that big of a deal. After a while she'll be alright.

Lorelai: You don't know my mother. She will be upset until the day she dies. She has never liked you and she never liked the idea of us. I'm pregnant and I'm not married.

(She starts to cry)

Luke: Everything will be ok. We are getting married in a year. The baby will be born before that, but at least we are getting married.

Lorelai: No it will not be ok. I was looking forward to us spending our honeymoon alone. I was looking forward to doing all that newlyweds do their first year or two. Why? Why did this have to happen?

(She starts to cry harder)

Luke pulls her into him and she cries into his chest. Luke holds her. Lorelai moves away.

Lorelai: I want to go home.

Luke: Lets go.

Luke gets up and pulls Lorelai up. He walks into the entry way and gets his jacket.

Luke: Wait here.

Luke walks towards the kitchen. He stops at the door and listens.

Emily: She has done it again! Except this time she has a poor diner owner as the father.

Richard: You need to be happy for them Emily. She loves him and you can't do anything about that.

Emily: He will leave her. He doesn't want a family. Lorelai use to say that all the time. He hates kids and soon he will get tired of Lorelai. What is she going to do then? Huh? Tell me that!

Richard: Calm down Emily!

Luke walks through the door.

Luke: We're leaving. By the way Mrs. Gilmore, I love your daughter and I always have and always will. Before I said I never wanted kids, but with Lorelai it's different. Good Bye and have a good night.

Luke turns around and walks out. Lorelai is outside the kitchen door. He walks out the front door and she follows.

SCENE FADES TO THE GILMORE AND DANES' HOUSE

The morning after telling her parents she's pregnant.

Luke is making breakfast. Lorelai is up in their room still asleep. He is cooking raspberry pancakes and eggs. He is walking back and forth in the kitchen. We see Lorelai walking in. Her curly brown her laid loosely around her shoulders. She is wearing a green shirt with a pair of pajama pants. Her bump is very noticeable.

Lorelai: Good Morning.

Luke stops cooking and wipes his hands. He walks over to her and kisses her and says hello to the twins.

Luke: Want some breakfast? I made pancakes and eggs.

He walks back over to the stove and rakes the food onto a plate. He sits it down on the table. Lorelai walks over to the fridge and opens it. Inside the fridge is full. She pulls out the orange juice and closes it. He reaches up into the cabinet and pulls out two glasses.

Luke: Here.

He hands them to her. She sits them down and pours them each a glass of orange juice. She walks back to the table and sits the glasses down and then sits down herself.

Lorelai: Where's your food?

Luke: I've already eaten. I have to get to the diner.

Lorelai: We need Q-tips.

Luke: I wasn't going to the store.

Lorelai: You walk right by Doose's, get it then.

Luke: Fine.

He walks over to the orange juice glass and chugs it down. He sits it in the sink then walks over to Lorelai.

Luke: We need anything else besides q-tips?

Lorelai: Nope.

Luke kisses her and then starts to leave.

Lorelai: Wait.

Luke: What?

Luke turns around. Lorelai walks up to him and kisses him deeply.

Luke: What was that for?

Lorelai: For loving and caring for me.

Luke: Bye.

Luke turns around and leaves. Lorelai sits back down and eats the breakfast he made her.

Brrriiinngg...

Lorelai gets up and walks to the phone.

Lorelai: Hello?

Rory: Hey mom!

Lorelai: Rory? Oh my god, it's good to here from you. I haven't talked or saw you in over a year. How are you hon?

Rory: Good. How are you mom?

Lorelai: Pregnant!

Rory: Your pregnant? By who?

Lorelai: Luke.

Rory: Luke has reproduced?

Lorelai: Yea. Guess what!

Rory: What?

Lorelai: It's twins! Just like my dream.

Rory: That's wonderful. When is the wedding?

Lorelai: Christmas Eve.

Rory: Oh mom I'm so excited for you!

Lorelai: Well how's your trip with Logan?

Rory: Pretty good. We have already been to Asia and Africa, and next we're going to Europe and Australia.

Lorelai: So you guys enjoying yourself?

Rory: Yea. We are.

Lorelai: So when will you be back?

Rory: Sometime in October.

Lorelai: That's around the time the twins are due. I hope you'll be back in time for their birth.

Rory: Hopefully. Well mom I have to go, but when we stop again I will call you. Tell Luke I said hey. I love you.

Lorelai: I love you to hon. Bye.

Rory: Bye.

They hang up. Lorelai walks back into the kitchen. She sits down and eats the rest of the breakfast.


	2. 2 Is Always Better Than One

**2 is always better than one**

**_A/N: The 2nd in a 3 part series keep not judging! Please review!_**

* * *

AUGUST

(Lorelai and Luke are engaged. Lorelai is 7 months pregnant. They are living together in Lorelai's house. They have added 3 rooms to the house. The twins room, a guest room and a bathroom.)

THE SCENE OPENS AT THE DINER

Luke is wiping the counter down. There are a few people eating. As Luke wipes the counter, Lorelai pulls up. We see Luke walk around the counter and open the diner door for Lorelai.

(She walks in)

Lorelai: Hey. What's for breakfast?

(Luke shuts the door and walks to the counter. Lorelai sits down on a stool and pulls out a baby magazine.)

Luke: Want some pancakes?

Lorelai: Whatever you have I'll eat.

(Luke goes over to Caesar)

Luke: I need blueberry pancakes with a double of bacon, no sausage.

(Luke walks back over to Lorelai. She is reading the magazine still.)

Lorelai: Isn't that cute. Look.

(Lorelai points to a page in the magazine.)

Luke: Uh huh.

(Luke looks at it and smiles)

Lorelai: So how do we want to decorate their room?

Luke: It doesn't matter.

Lorelai: Ok, I think country style.

(She shuts the magazine and puts it down in her purse.)

(Luke is standing in front of Lorelai. He leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back.)

Lorelai: So how was your day so far?

Luke: I haven't been that busy. How was yours?

Lorelai: Well your kids are kicking like crazy. I'm bloated and my ankles are swollen 3 times their normal size. So my morning has been great!

Luke: Sorry honey.

Lorelai: It isn't your fault. Well it is, but well... never mind!

Caesar: Pancakes double the pig, no cow.

Luke: I got it Caesar.

(Luke walks over and gets the plate from Caesar. He sits it in front of Lorelai. He turns around and pours her a glass of milk. He gives it to her. He looks down at the plate and looks shocked when he sees almost everything eaten.)

Lorelai: Thanks.

(She takes a sip of the milk.)

Luke: You eat a lot.

Lorelai: That was mean. You shouldn't say that to your fiancé.

Luke: I mean you sure have eaten a lot since you have been pregnant with the babies.

Lorelai: Yeah I know. They seem to like food.

(Luke pours him a glass of milk. Lorelai drinks the rest of her milk and gets up to leave.)

Lorelai: I have to get to the inn.

(She grabs her purse.)

Luke: You know you really should take a pregnancy leave.

Lorelai: I can't. Well I need to go. Bye. See you at home.

(She leans over and kisses him. He returns it and then she leaves.)

Luke: Caesar?

Caesar: Yeah Luke.

Luke: I'm going to leave out of here around 3:00. Can you close up?

Caesar: Sure.

Luke: Thanks.

Caesar: No problem.

(Luke turns away from Caesar and fills the coffee pot.)

THE SCENE FADES TO THE INN

Lorelai: Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking.(Pause) Yes, we have an opening for December 18-29. (Pause) Ok We'll see you then. Bye.

(Lorelai hangs up the phone. Sookie walks in.)

Lorelai: We are going to be packed in December this year. I have had almost 20 calls.

Sookie: Really? That's great. Someone is in the back to see you.

Lorelai: Who is it?

(She looks towards the back. Sookie smiles and walks off.)

(Lorelai waddles to the back. When she opens the kitchen door Luke is standing there.)

Lorelai: What are you doing here?

Luke: I'm here to pick you up and whisk you away.

Lorelai: To where?

Luke: How about we drive up to see Rory and Logan?

Lorelai: I have to work.

Luke: I already talked to Sookie, she said you could take off.

Lorelai: I don't know.

Luke: Lorelai, lets go see your daughter that you haven't seen in almost a year.

Lorelai: Fine. Let me get my purse.

(Lorelai walks out of the kitchen. Luke stands there and smiles.)

THE SCENE FADES TO LUKE'S TRUCK

Lorelai is flipping through a magazine while Luke is driving. Lorelai keeps making ooohhh and aaawwww sounds. Luke is getting frustrated.

Luke: Why do you keep doing that?

Lorelai: Doing what?

(She looks up at Luke)

Luke: Making those annoying sounds.

Lorelai: I didn't know I was, how much longer will it be?

Luke: Just a few more minutes.

Lorelai: Good. I really have to pee.

After a few minutes Luke pulls into a driveway. They walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Rory answers the door.

Rory: Mom! It's great to see you.

(Rory hugs her mom)

Rory: It's great to see you too Luke.

Luke: Good to see you.

Lorelai: You look nice.

Rory: Thanks. Don't just stand there, come in and sit down.

(The house is dark. Rory walks Lorelai and Luke into the livingroom and turns on the light.)

"SURPRISE"

Lorelai: Oh my.

(There is a big sign saying "TWINS". Sookie and Rory had thrown together a surprise baby shower.)

Lorelai turns to Luke.

Lorelai: Did you know about this?

Luke: Yes. Sookie and Rory wanted you to have a baby shower before the babies were born.

Lorelai: Thank you guys.

(Lorelai walks over to Sookie and gives her a hug. She then turns to Rory and hugs her. Lorelai sits down in a chair and Rory starts handing Lorelai gifts. Luke walks out of the room.)

THE SCENE FADES TO 2 HOURS LATER

Lorelai and Luke are laying in the guest room. Lorelai and Luke are talking quietly.

Lorelai: Tonight was wonderful.

Luke: You had fun?

Lorelai: A lot of fun. I can't believe you kept this from me.

Luke: Rory wanted you to be surprised. She told me a few weeks ago.

Lorelai: I raised a wonderful daughter.

Luke: Yes you did, and you will raise two more wonderful children.

Lorelai: I sure hope so.

(Lorelai turns over towards Luke and lays her head gently on his chest. After a couple of minutes Lorelai is asleep. Luke wraps his arms around her.)

THE SCENE FADES TO RORY'S HOUSE

Lorelai is sitting on the bed watching Luke pack. Lorelai gets up and walks over to Luke. She pulls him away from the packing and kisses him tenderly on the lips. He puts his arms around her. Rory walks in.

Rory: Oh, sorry.

Rory turns around and starts to walk out. Lorelai moves away from Luke.

Lorelai: Rory come back in.

Rory walks back in the bedroom. Luke looks embarrassed. He starts to pack. Lorelai walks over to the bed and sits down.

Rory: Sorry for barging in like that.

Lorelai: We were just finishing up packing.

Rory: Uh huh. Right.

(She smiles)

Lorelai: We were.

Rory: Well I will let you get back to whatever you were doing.

(She laughs and walks away)

Lorelai: We weren't doing anything! (Lorelai calls after Rory)

Lorelai walks to the door and closes it. She then goes back over to Luke who is packing and pulls him around to her and kisses him. He drops the clothes he was holding and wraps his arms around her.

THE SCENE FADES TO LORELAI'S HOUSE

Lorelai is sitting on the couch eating popcorn. She is watching Casablanca again. The front door opens and Luke walks in.

Luke: Hey, I brought food.

Lorelai: Good, I'm starving.

Luke walks over to the coffee table and clears it off. He takes the food out of the bags and sits it on the table.

Luke: Your always starving. What are you watching?

Luke walks around the table and sits down next to Lorelai. He opens the food containers.

Lorelai: Casablanca.

Luke: Again. Didn't we just watch it last week?

Lorelai: Yes, but Casablanca is a classic. A classic can be watched over and over in a very short period of time.

Luke: Oh.

Lorelai: So what's for dinner tonight?

Luke: Meatloaf, potatoes, carrots...

Lorelai: Yum.

Luke: Go on and eat, I'll go get something for us to drink.

Luke walks into the kitchen and Lorelai starts to eat.

Lorelai: Do you remember the first movie we watched together, was?

Luke comes back into the livingroom. He sits down a glass of milk in front of Lorelai. He sits down next to her and takes a sip of his beer.

Luke: Yeah, it was Casablanca.

Lorelai: Casablanca was the first. Then part of Hard bodies was the second.

Luke: Uh huh.

Lorelai takes a bite of meatloaf. Luke is sipping his beer. He sits it down and puts his hand on her leg. She looks down at his hand and smiles. She looks up at him and moves towards him. He kisses her before she can kiss him. Luke breaks away and starts to eat. Lorelai starts the movie and then eats.

THE SCENE FADES TO 2 ½ months later

Lorelai is very very pregnant. She is sitting on the couch watching TV.

Lorelai: Ow! Ow! Oh my.

Lorelai starts to cry. She gets up and waddles to the phone. She dials the diner.

Luke: Hello.

Lorelai: Luke. It's happening.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: The babies are coming.

Luke: Ok, just sit down and I'll be there in a few minutes.

Lorelai: Please hurry.

They hang up. Luke runs out of the diner and gets into his truck. He drives off.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE HOSPITAL

Luke is sitting in the waiting room. His head is down. A nurse walks in.

Nurse: Luke Danes.

Luke: Yes.

He gets up and walks towards the nurse.

Nurse: Follow me.

The nurse takes him into a small room. There is a chair and a bed.

Nurse: You may sit in that chair. (She points to the chair next to the bed) Your fiancé will be in, in a few minutes.

Luke sits down in the chair. The nurse leaves out.

Beep..Beep...

Luke pulls out a cell phone and answers it.

Luke: Hello.

Rory: Luke, is mom alright?

Luke: She's in labor, but everything is fine so far.

Rory: Me and Logan will be there within the hour. Tell mom I love her.

Luke: I will. Bye Rory.

Rory: Bye. Oh and congratulations.

Luke: Thanks.

Luke hangs the phone up and puts it in his jacket pocket. Then Lorelai is wheeled in. The nurse helps her onto the bed then leaves.

Lorelai: Luke, did you call Rory?

Luke: I just talked to her. She said that her and Logan would be here as soon as they can and she loved you.

Lorelai: I forgot how much pain having a child is.

Luke: Do you need anything?

Lorelai: Coffee.

Luke: You can have some after the twins are born.

Lorelai: Fine.

Luke puts his hand on Lorelai's head. Lorelai winces in pain. Lorelai looks up at Luke and smiles.

Lorelai: I look horrible don't I?

Luke: You look beautiful.

Lorelai laughs and then winces. Luke looks worried.

Lorelai: Don't be worried. In a few hours you'll be a daddy and then in a couple of days I can go home.

Luke: Good.

THE SCENE FADES TO HOSPITAL ROOM AFTER THE BABIES WERE BORN

Lorelai is asleep on the bed. Luke is sitting in the chair next to her. His hand is over hers. Rory and Logan are sitting on the other side of the bed. The door opens and a nurse walks in with the twins. Luke looks at them and smiles. The nurse hands them to him then wakes up Lorelai.

Nurse: Would you like to hold your twins?

Lorelai: Yes.

Lorelai sits up and the nurse takes them from Luke and sits them in Lorelai's arms.

Nurse: I also need their names. I will be back in a few minutes.

Luke stands up and looks at his children. Lorelai looks at them and then looks up at Luke. She smiles.

Lorelai: Do you wanna hold your children daddy?

Luke: I'm fine.

Lorelai: Luke. Hold your children.

Lorelai hands him the boy. She watches Luke. Luke holds him carefully. He smiles as he watches his son.

Lorelai: What should their names be?

Luke: We talked about it before.

Lorelai: Then his name will be William Richard Lucas Danes, and her name will be Victoria Lorelai Emily Danes.

Luke: Perfect.

Lorelai looks over at Rory and Logan.

Lorelai: Rory, you want to hold your sister?

Rory: Sure.

Rory gets up and walks over to the bed. She picks up her sister and rocks her. Lorelai looks over at Luke and smiles when she sees him talking quietly to William. After a few minutes the nurse comes back in.

Nurse: Have you decided on a name or do you need a while longer?

Lorelai: We have decided.

Nurse: Ok, what are they?

Lorelai: The boys name will be William Richard Lucas Danes.

Nurse: So his full name is William Richard Lucas Danes. William is the first name Richard and Lucas is his middle name, and Danes is the last name. Ok, what's the girl's name?

Luke: Victoria Lorelai Emily Danes.

Nurse: First name is Victoria, the middle names are Lorelai and Emily, and the last name is Danes. Thank you. Could I get a picture of you two and the babies? (The nurse points to Luke and Lorelai.)

Lorelai: Ok.

Luke walks over to the bed and sits William in Lorelai's arms. Rory sits Victoria in her mom's arms then walks back over to Logan. Luke bends down next to Lorelai. The nurse takes a couple of pictures.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE DANE'S HOUSE

It has been one month since the babies have been born. Lorelai has lost all of her weight.

The scene opens in the twin's room. We see two cribs. One blue and one pink. As the camera gets closer we see two babies asleep. They have dark brown hair.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE MASTER BEDROOM

Lorelai and Luke are all tangled up in the sheets.

Lorelai: That was fun.

Luke: Yeah.

Lorelai: It seems like it has been years.

Luke: Just a few months.

Lorelai: I better go check on the twins.

Luke: Ok, but hurry back.

Lorelai gets up out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She walks downstairs and into the babies room. She looks over at each of them and smiles. She sits down in the white whicker rocker. Luke walks in. He has a pair of sweat pants on and no shirt. He stands in the doorway.

Luke: I started some coffee to keep you awake.

Lorelai looks over at Luke and smiles.

Lorelai: What do you expect me to stay up for?

She gets up and walks to in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders. He smiles and puts his hands around her waist. He pulls her closer and kisses her gently on the lips. He then moves away.

Lorelai: Oh. That's why. (She smiles)

Luke: Are you happy?

Lorelai: Very happy.

Luke: Good. I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want me to pour you a cup of coffee?

Lorelai: Yeah. Take it upstairs and I'll be up in a minute.

Luke turns around and walks out of the room. Lorelai walks over to Victoria's crib and bends down and picks her up. She rocks her back and forth as she sings.

Lorelai: The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. Your barely waking and I'm tangled up in you. Yeah. Well I'm open, your closed. Where I follow you'll go. I worry I wont see your face light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the doubt that fills my mind I somehow find you and I collide.

Lorelai walks over to Victoria's crib and lays her down. She then walks to William's crib and picks him up.

Lorelai: I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time, you somehow find, you and I collide. Don't stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind. You finally find you and I collide.

Lorelai walks over to William's crib and lays him down. She shuts off the lamp and walks out of the room.

THE SCENE FADES TO LORELAI'S AND LUKE'S BEDROOM

Lorelai is walking into the room. Luke is laying out on the bed. When Lorelai walks in he raises up.

Luke: What took you so long? (He reaches over to the night stand and picks up a mug of coffee. He hands it to her.)

Lorelai reaches out and takes the coffee graciously. She sits down next to Luke. Luke takes his hand and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Lorelai: Just checking on the babies.

Luke: They sleeping?

Lorelai: Like little logs.

Lorelai takes a gulp of her coffee and then sits it down on the night stand. She moves closer to Luke. (She's still wrapped up in the sheet) Luke puts his arm around her.


	3. Chuppa, Daisies, and Mr and Mrs Danes

**The Chuppa, Daisies, and Mr. And Mrs. Danes**

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the other parts. This is the final one. Please review and remember this is a very old one. **_

* * *

December

The twins are now 3 months old. Lorelai and Luke are engaged.

THE SCENE OPENS AT THE INN

Lorelai is at the front desk. The twins are laying in their seats next to the desk. Emily walks in. Lorelai looks up at her mother.

Lorelai: Mom. I didn't know you were stopping by.

Emily: Well I wanted to see my grandchildren and since you never bring them to see me I decided I would come see them.

Emily bends down. She smiles at the babies.

Emily: They're beautiful. They look exactly like you.

Lorelai: Yeah they do, but they have Luke's smile.

Emily raises back up.

Emily: Are you and Luke coming to dinner tonight?

Lorelai: Well we were planning on it. Why?

Emily: I just wanted to know. Can you bring my grandchildren?

Lorelai: I'll have to talk to Luke, but I'm sure it will be fine.

Emily: Well I will see you guys tonight. Bye.

She turns around and walks out. Lorelai watches her mother.

THE SCENE FADES TO LUKE'S DINER

Lorelai walks in with the twins. She sits them down on the table then walks over to Luke. Luke smiles when he sees her. They kiss.

Lorelai: I'm hungry for scrambled eggs.

Luke: Want bacon on the side?

Lorelai: Yes please. Also could I get a cup of coffee?

Luke: I guess so.

Lorelai: Your so sweet.

She turns around and walks back to the table where the babies were. She sits down. She tickles Victoria and Victoria starts to giggle. The door opens and Miss Patty walks in.

Miss Patty: Oh Lorelai. Look at you sitting there with your beautiful children.

Lorelai: They are beautiful aren't they?

Miss Patty: Very beautiful. They might even be prettier then Rory.

Lorelai: They are all beautiful. Who do you think they look like more? Me or Luke?

Miss patty looks over at Luke then back at the babies. She then looks at Lorelai and then back at the babies.

Miss Patty: They definitely have your hair and eyes. Their skin is like Luke's and their smile is exactly like Luke's.

Lorelai: Yeah it is.

Miss Patty: Well I just came in here to tell you that I wont be able to make it to your bachelorette party, but that I had a gift for you and that I would drop it by your house later tonight.

Lorelai: That's fine.

Miss Patty: Well I have to go, I have a class full of girls waiting on me.

Miss Patty turns around and walks out of the diner. Lorelai turns towards the counter and waves Luke over.

Lorelai: You are having a bachelor party right?

Luke: No. I told you I don't care for bachelor parties. I would rather sit at home watch the ball game and drink beer.

Lorelai: Yeah, but when you get married you are supposed to have a bachelor party.

Luke: Lorelai, let me do it my way. It's my party and I want to just watch the ball game and drink beer. I'll stay here at the diner. You can have the house.

Lorelai: Fine. Hey do you mind if we take the twins with us tonight?

Luke: I don't care.

Luke walks over to the kitchen and picks up a plate. He brings it back to Lorelai. He kisses the babies then goes back to work. Lorelai starts to eat and she watches him work.

THE SCENE FADES TO LUKE'S TRUCK LATER THAT NIGHT

Luke is driving. He is dressed up. He is wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. Lorelai is sitting next to him. She is wearing a black and pink pin-stripe suit with a lacy pink top. The twins are in their car seats. Victoria is dressed in a blue and pink dress. She has a pink bow in her hair. William is wearing a blue and pink striped shirt with little blue-jeans. The radio is on.

Lorelai: Luke, are you ready to get married?

Luke: I've been ready for almost eight years.

Lorelai smiles and looks down at the twins. They are asleep.

Lorelai: Just one week away.

Luke: Are you having second thoughts?

He looks over at Lorelai.

Lorelai: No. (PAUSE) Did you know I've been trying on my wedding dress every night?

Luke: You have? When?

Lorelai: After you had fallen asleep I would sneak into the bathroom and put it on. I then would walk around the house in it.

Luke: Is that good?

Lorelai: I guess. You know I'm not sure.

Luke laughs. He drives into the Gilmore Drive.

Luke shuts the car off and starts to un buckle Victoria. Lorelai has already un buckled William and is getting out. They walk to the door. Lorelai is holding William and Luke is holding Victoria. They ring the door bell.

The door opens.

Emily: Lorelai. Luke. And the twins! I'm so glad you're here.

Lorelai: It's cold can we come in?

Emily: Yes, yes of course. (She moves out of the way and they walk in)

Emily: Come on into the living room and we can have some drinks.

Lorelai and Luke follow her into the living room. Richard is sitting in the chair reading the newspaper. Rory and Logan are sitting together on the couch. Lorelai and Luke walk in and sit together on the love seat. They hold the twins.

Rory: Mom, Luke, how are you guys?

Lorelai: Good. You?

Rory: Pretty good. Logan and I have added on to our house.

Lorelai: That's good.

Rory: Mom, can I talk to you in the other room.

Lorelai: Ok. Luke can you hold on to William too?

Luke: Yeah.

He takes William and sits him in his lap. Emily is making drinks and Richard still has his nose in the newspaper. Logan and Luke sit there in silence. The girls walk into the kitchen.

Rory: You look so good. Have you lost more weight?

Lorelai: I've lost about 5 pounds. Ever since we started to work on the house again, I have lost more weight. What did you want to talk to me about?

Rory: I think Logan is going to propose.

Lorelai: What?

Rory: The other night Logan was trying to tell me something, but he kept getting tongue-tied. He just said never mind and went into the den and turned on the TV.

Lorelai: That doesn't mean he was going to propose.

Rory: That's not all. About an hour later I was putting his jacket into the wash and I checked to see if he had anything in his pockets and I found a velvet box.

Lorelai: Did you open it up?

Rory: No. I put it back and then sat the jacket back where he had it.

Lorelai: Well that's great, if he's planning on proposing.

Rory: Yeah, but were too young.

Lorelai: Your 22 and he's 23. That's not too young. Yeah your still in college, but if you really love him then it wont matter.

Rory: Yeah your right. Thanks.

Lorelai: Anytime.

Rory: You know Luke is madly in love with you.

Lorelai: How do you know?

Rory: He's been glancing at you and he keeps smiling.

Lorelai: Well I'm glad. I think I'm madly in love with him too.

Rory: The twins look adorable tonight.

Lorelai: Luke picked out their clothes.

Rory: He did a good job.

Lorelai: Lets go back in there before they think we ran off to Mexico.

Lorelai and Rory walk out of the kitchen.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE DANE'S HOUSE

Lorelai and Luke are sitting on the couch. The twins are in their playpen. Luke's hand is around Lorelai's shoulders. Lorelai is sipping coffee. Luke has a beer.

Luke: Dinner was good.

Lorelai looks up at Luke.

Lorelai: Yeah, but not as good as yours.

Luke smiles and pulls her closer.

THE SCENE FADES TO DECEMBER 20 (DANE'S HOUSE)

MORNING 7:16 A.M.

Lorelai is laying in bed. She is asleep. Luke is no where in sight. Lorelai starts to move. She sits up and looks around.

Lorelai: Luke? Are you here? (Sleepily)

She gets out of bed and walks downstairs. She goes into the babies room and then into the kitchen. She walks out the picks up the phone. She dials the diner.

"Hello"

Lorelai: Caesar?

Caesar: This is.

Lorelai: It's Lorelai, is Luke there?

Caesar: No. He called me this morning and told me to open the diner. He said he wouldn't be in today.

Lorelai: Thanks Caesar. If you see Luke could you tell him that it is very important that I talk to him.

Caesar: Sure.

Lorelai: Bye.

Lorelai hangs up the phone then dials Luke's cell phone.

Luke: Hello.

Lorelai: Where are you?

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yes it's your fiancé. Where are you?

Luke: I'm in Hartford.

Lorelai: What are you doing in Hartford?

Luke: Your mother called. She told me to come over to her house that she needed to talk to me and that she didn't want you to know.

Lorelai: Well I know now.

Luke: I'll be home in a little bit. I just left your mother's house.

Lorelai: You scared me. I thought you decided to leave me. I mean I wake up to find you no where in the house. Then I call the diner and Caesar tells me that you said you wouldn't be in today and I got scared.

Luke: Well I didn't leave you. I'll be home within the hour. Get dressed and get the kids dressed and we can go do something.

Lorelai: Shopping?

Luke: Maybe. Just get ready.

Lorelai: Ok. I love you Luke.

Luke: Same here. Bye.

Luke hangs up the phone and Lorelai does the same. Lorelai looks a little upset. She walks into the kitchen and pours her a glass of milk. She drinks it then goes upstairs.

THE SCENE FADES TO AN HOUR LATER

Lorelai is sitting on the couch with the twins in her arms. She is wearing a low cut blue top and blue-jeans. She has a navy blue jacket on with a baby blue hat and scarf. The twins are dressed up matching. William is wearing blue-jeans and a red sweater. He has a blue baseball cap on. Victoria is wearing the same except she has a blue bow in her hair. The door opens then closes. We see Luke walk in. Lorelai doesn't notice. Luke walks up behind her and looks down. He smiles when he sees his kids in his soon to be wife's arms. He bends down and kisses Lorelai on the lips. She moves away from him.

Luke: What's wrong?

Lorelai: Nothing. Are we leaving?

She gets up and picks the babies up with her. She puts them down in the play pen. She walks into the kitchen. Luke follows.

Luke: Are you angry at me?

Lorelai is standing at the sink. She is looking out the window. Luke walks over to her and pulls her around.

Lorelai: Let me go. I need to go get the twins.

Luke: Lorelai, what's wrong? Your acting angry. Did I do something?

Lorelai: No you never do anything wrong! The only thing you have ever done wrong was getting married to Nicole.

Luke looks confused. He lets Lorelai go. Lorelai storms into the living room. He follows her. She turns around and looks at him.

Lorelai: Did you ever tell Nicole you loved her? Or what about Rachel? Did you?

Luke: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: Earlier when I told you I loved you, you said me too. You didn't say I love you too. I don't understand.

Lorelai quickly walks out of the house. She slams the door shut behind her. Luke storms out after her. She is at the bottom of the steps crying. Luke walks out and sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her.

Lorelai: Leave me alone.

Luke: Lorelai I love you. I always have. Just because I don't say it to you everyday doesn't mean I don't love you. I never have told any of my girlfriends that I love them. I never did love them. I loved you. That's why Rachel left. She knew I loved you.

Lorelai: You did?

Lorelai looks up at Luke. Luke hugs her.

Luke: Yes. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't.

Lorelai: I'm sorry for getting angry. I just have been moody these past few days.

Luke: I don't care if your moody. I love you and you're my soon to be wife. I'm going to have to put up with for the rest of my life.

Lorelai laughs.

Lorelai: Let's go get the twins, so we can leave.

Luke: Ok, you get them and I will get their car seats ready.

Luke gets up and kisses Lorelai. Lorelai walks on in the house and Luke goes over to his truck. He starts getting the seats together. About 5 minutes later Lorelai walks out with the twins in her arms. She walks over to Luke and hands him William. She gets up into the car and puts Victoria into the car seat. She then reaches for William and puts him in the car seat next her. She gets out of the car.

Luke: They all buckled in?

Lorelai: Yep, daddy. They're all in.

Luke: Don't call me daddy.

Lorelai: Why? You are a daddy.

Luke: Yes, but not your daddy. Thank God.

Lorelai: I'm glad your not my daddy either, because if you were I wouldn't be able to kiss you like I do.

She puts her arms around his neck. He smiles. She moves towards him and kisses him. Luke returns it. Lorelai starts to move back, but Luke pulls her into him.

Luke: You know your beautiful.

Lorelai: Yes, did you know your madly in love with me?

Luke: Yes.

He kisses her deeply and she returns it. The camera moves farther and farther away.

THE SCENE FADES TO DECEMBER 23

THE DINER 8:45

Luke is closing up. He is shutting all of the shades. He walks over to the door and turns the sign to CLOSED. He walks upstairs to his old apartment. It is still an apartment, except it is decorated nicely. There is a nice TV and a red couch. Next to the couch is a playpen. The bed has red checked sheets. The table has 4 chairs and it has 10 daises in a vase in the middle of the table. Luke walks over to the couch and sits down. He turns on the TV and flips it until he gets to the baseball game.

Bbbrrringgg...

He walks over to the counter of the kitchen and picks up the phone.

Luke: Hello.

Lorelai: Hey Luke, it's me.

Luke: Hey. What are you doing calling me? Aren't you suppose

to be at you bachelorette party?

Lorelai: I am. I just miss you.

Luke: I miss you too.

Luke walks over to the TV and turns it off. He sits down on the couch.

Lorelai: What are you doing?

Luke: Well I just closed up the diner and then I came upstairs and turned on the ball game. Where are you?

Lorelai: I'm at our house. Everyone is in the livingroom. I'm in Rory's room.

Luke: Well you get back to your party and have fun.

Lorelai: But I don't want to. I want to be there with you. I want to snuggle up on the couch and watch the ball game and drink beer. I want to be with you.

Luke: It's just one night.

Lorelai: So.

Knock Knock

Babette: Come on Sugar, your missing out on all the fun.

Lorelai: I'll be out in a minute Babette.

Luke: Lorelai go have fun.

Lorelai: Fine. I love you.

Luke: Same here.

Lorelai: Bye.

Luke: Bye.

Lorelai sits the phone down and walks out of the room. She walks into the living room. Almost the whole town is there, even Emily is there. Lorelai sits down in a chair. They start passing gifts to her. Lorelai opens one. It's a sexy nightgown. It's red with white fluff around the top and bottom.

Lorelai: Thanks Sookie.

Lorelai gets up and walks into the kitchen. She sits down. Rory comes walking in.

Rory: What's wrong mom?

Lorelai: I want to be with Luke.

Rory: You do?

Lorelai: Yes. I hate being away from him for even a minute.

Rory: I told you.

Lorelai: I like this party, but I miss him too much.

Rory: How about this. I tell everyone that you are sick and I need to take you to the doctor. I'll then take you to Luke's while everyone else cleans up. After an hour I'll come back to the house.

Lorelai: What about the twins?

Rory: I'll keep them. You and Luke can spend some alone time.

Lorelai: You are the greatest daughter.

Rory: Yeah I know.

Lorelai hugs Rory then gets up. Rory walks into the livingroom and Lorelai walks into Rory's room and lays down.

SCENE FADES TO THE DINER 1 HOUR LATER

Lorelai is banging on the door. Luke isn't coming to the door. She walks into the street and picks up a rock. She throws it at his window. Luke comes to the window and opens it. He looks out.

Luke: What are you doing here?

Lorelai: I have came to stay with you.

Luke: Where are the kids?

Lorelai: Rory is keeping them at the house.

Luke: What about your party?

Lorelai: I'm freezing can you just let me in.

Luke: Yeah. Hold on.

Lorelai walks over to the door and waits. Luke comes down the stairs and over to the door. He opens it.

Lorelai: Finally. What took you so long?

Luke: I had to change. What happened to the party?

Lorelai walks in and Luke shuts the door.

Lorelai: It got cancelled.

Luke: Why?

Lorelai: Someone got sick.

Luke: Who?

Lorelai: Me.

Luke: Your not sick.

Lorelai: I know that, but everyone else thinks I'm having a bad case of the nerves.

Luke: Your crazy.

He smiles. Lorelai walks over to the stairs and points.

Lorelai: You wanna go upstairs?

Lorelai smiles and starts walking upstairs. Luke follows.

THE SCENE FADES TO MIDNIGHT

Luke and Lorelai are on the couch. Luke is sitting up. Lorelai's head is on his shoulder. She is asleep. He has is arm around her. Luke kisses the top of her head. She wakes up and looks up.

Lorelai: I'm hungry.

Luke: What do you want?

Lorelai: Pie.

Luke: I'll get you some.

He gets up and walks to the fridge. He pulls out a pie. He cuts a piece then walks over and hands it to Lorelai. Lorelai sits up and takes it. He sits down next to her. Lorelai starts eating the piece of pie.

Lorelai: Want a bite?

Lorelai gestures to the pie.

Luke: No. I'm not that hungry.

Lorelai: How long was I asleep?

Luke: Around an hour to 2 hours.

Lorelai: Man. What are you watching?

Luke: Well I was watching Family Matters and then it went off. After that I just sat here.

Lorelai: I need some coffee.

Luke: Not until the morning.

Lorelai: Luke, I have to have coffee to live.

Luke: Tomorrow.

Lorelai: Fine. Tomorrow. I can't wait.

Luke: You cant wait to have coffee?

Lorelai: No. I cant wait to get married.

Luke: Me too.

Lorelai: I've never been married.

Luke: You almost were.

Lorelai: Yeah. You were married.

Luke: Yeah, but that was an accident.

Lorelai: Good.

Luke: We need to get in bed. We have to get up early tomorrow.

Lorelai: Ok.

Luke gets up and walks to the bed. He pulls the sheet back. Lorelai walks over to the bed and lays down. Luke turns off the light and gets in next to her. He puts his arm under her. She scoots closer to him.

Lorelai: Night burger boy.

Luke: Night Crazy lady.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE NEXT DAY AT MISS PATTY'S

Lorelai is looking at her hair. She has her wedding dress on. It is a v-neck white gown with lace at the neck and skirt. Her hair is pulled up with curls falling around her face. She looks beautiful. Rory is sitting in a chair. She is wearing a burgundy bridesmaids dress with lace around the bottom. She is holding Victoria. Victoria is also wearing a burgundy dress with a green bow.

Lorelai: Does my hair look alright?

Rory looks up at her mom. She smiles.

Rory: Your hair looks perfect.

Lorelai: Good.

Lorelai walks over to her daughters. She bends down and picks up Victoria.

Lorelai: Are you excited?

Rory: Me?

Lorelai: Yes you.

Rory: What about?

Lorelai: Having a step dad.

Rory: Yeah, kinda. I mean he still will be Luke to me. There wont be anything different except you and him will be married.

Lorelai: Yeah I know, but it's just that he now will be your step dad.

Rory: I'm excited I guess.

Miss Patty comes in.

Miss Patty: The wedding will be starting in a few minutes. Are you ready?

Lorelai: Yes. Is Luke out there?

Miss Patty: He's waiting patiently.

Lorelai: Tell everyone to get ready, I'm coming out.

Miss Patty leaves. Rory stands up and takes Victoria from Lorelai.

Rory: I'll be out there.

Lorelai: Ok.

THE SCENE FADES TO THE BEGINNING OF THE WEDDING

The music starts to play. Sookie and Jackson walk down the aisle arm in arm. Rory and Logan follow, but Rory is holding Victoria and Logan is holding William. After they get to the gazebo, Lorelai walks down the aisle. She has a smile on her face. When she gets to the gazebo, Luke takes her hand. Then they walk to under the chuppa and the preacher reads. Throughout the talking of the preacher, Lorelai looks at Luke. Luke watches Lorelai. Then when the preacher asks for the rings Lorelai comes back to Earth.

Luke: With this ring I thee wed

Luke slips a beautiful white gold band with a single diamond onto her finger.

Lorelai: With this ring I thee wed.

Lorelai puts a white gold band onto his finger.

Preacher: You may now kiss the bride.

Luke leans over to Lorelai and kisses her deeply. They break apart and everyone yells.

Preacher: Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Danes.

Lorelai and Luke run down the aisle arm in arm.

_**A/N: The first part was 19 pages long. The second part was 12 pages. The Final part was 15 pages long (not counting my author note.)**_


End file.
